1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inserting an edge of a plate to a plate cylinder of a printing machine, more specifically, a device for mounting a plate onto a plate cylinder of a printing machine automatically by inserting the edge of the plate into the plate cylinder of the printing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The First Prior Art
FIG. 15A and FIG. 15B show a device for inserting an edge of a plate for a printing machine (hereinafter referred to the first prior art) which have been conventionally used. A leading edge side clamp 21, a leading edge side clamping base 22, and a tail edge side clamp 23 and a tail side clamping base 24 are provided in a cut-out part 2H being formed in a plate cylinder 2 of the printing machine. A leading edge side part 10a of the plate 10 is clamped between the leading edge side clamp 21 and the leading edge side clamping base 22.
Upon clamping the leading edge side part 10a of the plate 10, the plate 10 is rolled around a cylinder surface of the plate cylinder 2 by rolling the plate cylinder 2 toward a direction of an arrow 100. The plate 10 is pressed to the cylinder surface of the plate cylinder 2 by a pressure roller 8.
As shown in FIG. 15A, a tail edge side part 10b of the plate 10 is located at a position that the tail edge side part 10b is contacted on a guide plate 62. The guide plate 62 is fixed to a rack board 61, and the rack board 61 can be moved toward a direction of an arrow 101 by sliding on a guide rail 60.
Both of the rack board 61 and the guide plate 62 are moved toward a direction of the arrow 101 from a condition shown in FIG. 15A (see FIG. 15B). The tail edge side part 10b of the plate 10 is guided between the tail edge side clamp 23 and the tail side clamping base 24 by movement of the guide plate 62 toward a direction of the arrow 101 as shown in FIG. 15B.
Thereafter, the pressure roller 8 is moved around the cylinder surface of the plate cylinder 2 in a direction of an arrow 105 (see FIG. 15B). So that, the tail edge side part 10b is completely inserted between the tail edge side clamp 23 and the tail side clamping base 24. The tail edge side part 10b is clamped between the tail edge side clamp 23 and the tail side clamping base 24 by closing the tail side clamping base 24. As a result, the tail edge side part 10b of the plate 10 is fixed between the tail edge side clamp 23 and the tail side clamping base 24 by inserting the tail edge side part 10b therebetween.
The Second Prior Art
Another inserting device being conventionally is shown in FIG. 16A, 16B and 16C (hereinafter referred to as the second prior art). In the inserting device of second prior art, the plate 10 is rolled around a cylinder surface of the plate cylinder 2, and the plate 10 is pressed to the cylinder surface of the plate cylinder 2 by the pressure roller 8. The tail edge side part 10b of the plate 10 is inserted into a slit 65 formed in the plate cylinder 2 in the inserting device of second prior art.
A plate feeder 67 moved reciprocally is provided on a lateral member 66, and a slider for insertion 68 is provide on a slanting part of the plate feeder 67. The lateral member 66 is usually positioned slightly apart from the plate cylinder 2. The lateral member 66 is moved toward a direction of an arrow 103 when the tail edge side part 10b is inserted into the slit 65. FIG. 16A shows a condition when the lateral member 66 is moved toward a direction of the arrow 103.
In the condition, the tail edge side part 10b is situated so as to contact with the lateral member 66. The plate feeder 67 is moved toward a direction of the arrow 103 on the lateral member 66 from the condition shown in FIG. 16A (see FIG. 16B). The tail edge side part 10b is moved along with the lateral member 66 so as to face the tail edge side part 10b with the slit 65 of the plate cylinder 2 by the movement of the plate feeder 67.
Thereafter, the slider 68 for insertion is moved on the slanting part of the plate feeder 67 toward a direction of an arrow 104 from a condition shown in FIG. 16B. FIG. 16C shows a condition that the slider 68 for insertion is moved down toward a direction of the arrow 104. As a result of moving the slider 68, the tail edge side part 10b is inserted into the slit 65 formed in the plate cylinder 2. Thus, the tail edge side part 10b can be inserted into the slit 65 formed in the plate cylinder 2.
However, the inserting devices of the first prior art and the second prior art described in the above have following problems to be resolved. In the inserting device of the first prior art, the tail edge side part 10b is guided between the tail edge side clamp 23 and the tail side clamping base 24 by movement of the guide plate 62 toward a direction of the arrow 101 in a condition that the tail edge side part 10b is contacted on the guide plate 62 (FIG. 15B). So that, the tail edge side part 10b can not be guided between the clamp 23 and the clamping base 24 when the edge of the tail edge side part 10b comes off from the guide plate 62.
On the contrary, in the inserting device of the second prior art, the tail edge side part 10b being .contacted with the lateral member 66 is pressed toward a direction of the arrow 103 along with the surface of the lateral member 66 by the movement of the plate feeder 67. Then, the tail edge side part 10b is inserted into the slit 65 by the movement of the slider 68 toward a direction of the arrow 104 along with the slanting part of the plate feeder 67.
Thus, the tail edge side part 10b is inserted into the slit 65 by the slider 68 in a condition that the tail edge side part 10b is guided on the lateral member 66 and the plate feeder 67. As a result, there is no probability to come off the edge of the tail edge side part 10b from the slider 68. Therefore, the problem stated in above does not occur in the other inserting device of the first prior art.
Although the inserting device of second prior art does not have the problem stated in above, timing for controlling the movement of the lateral member 66, the plate feeder 67 and the slider 68 must be adjusted respectively. So that, both a driving mechanism and a control mechanism of the lateral member 66, the plate feeder 67 and the slider 68 to be complicated.